Tick Tick Tock
by jennifer.bierbaum.90
Summary: How I think things turn out after the season finale. My first fanfiction, so please leave a review. I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. I don't own anything! **

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction. All the characters in this show are so captivating, I just couldn't resist! Please leave reviews and help me get better. Thank you :D**

* * *

Piper:

The slot in the door squeaked open. "Dinner." A male voice said, bored and uncaring. Piper stared at the tray of cold, bland food, feeling her stomach twist with the anxiety of the realization: She's back at SHU. Back in the hell hole where time didn't pass and the vent talked to her. Who knew how long they'd keep her here this time. Weeks? Months? She had no way of knowing. They hadn't said anything more than "You're going to SHU, and that's final." Every one of the CO's were shocked and appalled by her actions. Bennet had not said a word while dragging her here, but instead looked scared for his life from just touching her. The shame she felt from the looks on their faces; Alex with a passive look in her direction, Taystee nodding in approval, Yoga Jones shocked and appalled, Nicky just plain confused, and especially Crazy Eyes. She was so concerned about her.

_"I've let them down. They all hate me now." _She thought, crawling to the door. She reached for the tray, but apparently she had taken too long, because the guard on the other side tossed the tray onto the floor. The slot clapped shut, and Piper was alone again.

Alex:

Alex lay in her bed that night, her thoughts spinning. The image of Piper being dragged down the hallway, crazed and frightened, had shaken her. She had never seen her ex lover with that look of desperation before. The younger guard, Bennet, had to practically drag her down to SHU. Everyone had seen her while coming out of the play. People were still talking about it, hours later.

"That one has cracked, she has. Like an egg." Alex heard Red say. Nichols scoffed.

"I knew she was crazy. I'm surprised she even hit Dogget like that. I hope she learns her lesson after that. Psycho bitch." Nichols said.

Alex sighed and turned onto her side, staring at the wall. Somehow, she knew this was her fault. Dealing with emotional chaos was not Piper's strong point, and she may have pushed her over the edge, blocking her out like that. When she had come up to her earlier, with that desperate look in her eyes, she knew something bad had happened, but the anger and hurt was still there, and Alex had denied her whimpers and complaints. Now this? Alex had never expected her to beat another inmate bloody.

"Hey. You seem depressed about Chapman." Nichols enter her cubicle and sits on the other bed. "Missing Chapman already? I thought I was your main thing now." Alex turned over onto her back again and sighed.

"No. Just surprised, that's all." She looked over at Nichols and smiled. "I knew this would happen at some point. She's a hell of a ride, that girl is."

"I'll show you a hell of a ride." Nichols said, standing up and held out her hand, smiling. "Care to join me in the chapel? It's christmas eve, after all." She winked, and for a moment, she reminded Alex of Piper. She shook that thought from her head and stood up with her, and together they snuck off to the chapel. She didn't need Piper at all, not anymore. They may have spent a few years together, but in the end she was just manipulative and crazy. Not a good lover at all. It was better off that she was gone to SHU now.

But she was only lying to herself.

Natalie:

"What the hell is going on here guys?" Natalie said to the men sitting in her office. She had called this meeting the morning after the incident, and was determined to figure out what went wrong with her institution. "We had one girl hang herself, and now this? That girl is in the hospital wing with a smashed in nose, multiple bruises, and a cracked cheekbone. Chapman had a nasty cut on her wrist, and there were weapons on the scene! Healy!" She turned to the pudgy man, who was currently staring down at his coffee cup with a small smile on his face. He looked up at her.

"Yes ma'am?" he responded. His foot started to tap.

"Do you know anything about any problems between Ms. Chapman and Ms. Doggett?" She leaned against her desk and looked at him, waiting for his reply.

"Nope." He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee. "Last I talked to her, she wanted approval for marriage. I told her she should focus on her life here, and not rush things with her husband because of her sentence in our institution. She didn't agree with me and hurried off."

"Don't give me that crap." she crossed her arms, thinking of what he had done earlier, calling her fianceè and such. He had to have done something to disrupt her plans for good publicity. She sighed, knowing she couldn't accuse him of anything solid just yet.

"Anyone else? Did anyone see anything that could give us a hint to this episode of crazy?" Everyone shook their head or shrugged. Even Bennet didn't know anything, but had only went outside when he heard screaming during the Christmas play. Natalie rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long week. "Merry fucking Christmas." She muttered, then dismissed them all before settling down to do paperwork. Something was up, she knew it. From now on, she was watching Healy's every move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! **

I decided to give Larry's POV for this chapter, to give a bit more twist to the whole thing. Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Larry:

It was Christmas morning, and Larry was standing on the doorstep of his parent's house, hesitating. It was snowing and cold, and he knew he could walk in without knocking, knew his parents were waiting for him. But, his thoughts were racing. How would he tell them? Casually mention it and then sip his coffee? Wait until they asked?

The door suddenly opened in front of him, and his mother stood there. Warm air and the smell of honey baked ham followed her. "How long are you going to stand out here?" she asked him with a look of concern on her face. She held out her arm. "Come on, get in." She gently guided him inside and led hi into the kitchen, where his father was sitting, reading the paper.

"Hey, there he is. How are you son?" He said, smiling.

Larry didn't know how to respond. He hadn't really sorted out all of his feelings yet. Angry? Devastated? Over it all? Most of all, he still felt confused. He stood there with his mouth slightly open for a second, then said "I'm doing okay. How about you guys?"

His mother walked over to the counter to fix him some coffee while he sat down at the table. "Oh we're fine. You know us. Boring old people." She set his coffee down on the table next to the present he had brought them, then sat down across from him. "You still getting married to that woman?" She asked him, cutting right to the chase as usual.

Larry took a moment to look at his cup, to gather his thoughts corrently. Then he looked up at them and said "Actually, no. I'm not." They stared at him silently for a moment, so he said "We broke up."

"What?" his mother said.

"I said to wait before getting married, not abandon her." His father said, surprised as well. "Why?"

"Well, I had a talk with the girl she was dating." He took a sip of his coffee.

"The one she dated when she was a lesbian?" his mother asked. Larry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that girl." he scratched his head before continuing, then recounted the encounter with her the week before.

"Oh that girl was probably lying." His father said before looking him in the eyes seriously. "You trust a prison girl over your own fianceè? Please, Larry. She's in prison, and she's acting different. I get it. But that's no reason to run away from her when you get scared. She's probably scared too, with all these hard, criminal women who has done god knows what to get in there in the first place! You kknow what the wedding vows say, right? They promise that through thick and thin, sickness and health, you will stick it out together." He looked over at his wife, who was smiling at him. He took her hand and kissed it, then looked back at Larry. "You talk to her as soon as you can, and tell her that you want to try again. Maybe not now, maybe you can let her have this little fling through her sentence, and then see what happens when she gets out. I don't know that much about her, but from what I've seen when she comes over, I know this: She loves you. Undoubtedly."

Larry was looking at his hands on the table now, feeling ashamed. What had he done?


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: I don't own anything. **

**I know this chapter is really kinda short. I'm sorry. I had plans for this chapter but decided to split it up. I'm also busy at work, holidays are coming. But I am going to work on the fourth chapter tonight. Hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

Piper:

She spent weeks in that little room, confined and alone with her worst enemy: her mind. And when she wasn't staring at the walls, pacing, or chewing on her stubby fingernails, slept slept. She dreamed.

Wide fields of green grass. The sun shining down on her in summertime. Floating in a huge blue pool, water gently lapping against her fingers. Flying in a hot air balloon. Anything and everything that represented freedom, she dreamed of it. When she slept was the only time she was truly happy and content, no worries of guilt, consequences, or fear. Just her old life.

But there was always _him. _Always right next to her, enjoying the scenery with her, smiling at her like he always did, and laughing as well. It was so maddening to know he could still _torture_ her like this. After the fifth consecutive dream of him in a row, she woke up with a start. She sat up, her gut clenched with anguish, curled up into a ball, and screamed. Screamed until it turned into crying because, after that, even her dreams weren't an escape she could look forward to. It just added to the insanity of it all.

Of course, she missed him terribly. Their last conversation tore her apart, but she couldn't be angry at him. It was all true, and she had hurt him enough that he felt the need to let her go completely. It broke her. But she still loved him, missed his warmth under the blankets during these cold winter night. His kisses. Just hearing him smile through the phone these last few weeks had been enough to keep her just a little bit sane.

Now though, everything was over. She had lost him and Alex, in one day. Both of them were so important to her, so dear and beloved. Both two different ends of the spectrum. Night and day. Her sun and moon. But here, in this tiny little room filled with screams and silence all at once? She didn't have her sun or moon. No concept of time whatsoever.

She never knew her thoughts, _her own mind_, could be this torturous.

That was the night when Piper began screaming, just to blot out all thoughts. She didn't want to hear them anymore. Anything was better than hearing their voices in her head, denying her, doubting her, abandoning her_. "Go away." "We're done." _

_"Goodbye." _

Her anguish was added to the chaos of screaming that was SHU. Just another voice among the desperate and lost.


End file.
